


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘46

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 肉汤





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘46

一台好车真的很重要——各种意义上的。

比方说，座位足够宽敞。

因为只有这样，Tin才能一把将Can抱到自己的腿上。

今天的Can格外主动。

他不仅主动来找Tin，主动吻了Tin，还主动抱住他，贴着他，甚至主动勾着他的舌头，放到自己嘴里吸吮。

这种从Tin那里原样学来的技巧，笨拙而生涩。却足以让Tin灵魂出窍，他此时甚至有一种人生足矣，死而无憾的感觉。

Can的一切都是他教导的，他给与的，他的！！

他放在Can腰间的手不由自主收得更紧。

Can跨坐在Tin身上，两手撑着他耳边的靠垫，豪车的座椅不知道什么时候已经被主人放低，Tin由下而上，眼中的光芒紧紧锁定着他，眼里心里都是面前这个人。他像猎豹盯着它的猎物一样，一心想要将眼前的人拆吃入腹。

他的手早就撩起了Can的衬衫衣角，感受他若隐若现的腹肌，紧绷的腰部线条，最终游走至他胸前的两个小硬点上。

“唔……！”

猝不及防被Tin用力碾了一下，Can条件反射的绷紧身体，想要离开他的唇大口呼吸。却被早有准备的Tin按住后颈拉了回来。撑在靠垫上的手有些疼痛，Can觉得需要缓解。却又不知该如何是好，最终还是用了他最喜欢的姿势，环上了Tin的肩颈。

Tin掌控着他，唇上的激吻诉说着爱意，手上的动作却一点也没留情。Can不停发出呜呜的呻吟声，都被Tin牢牢的堵在唇舌之间。可这猫儿一般细软的声音，如同欲拒还迎一般，越发让Tin饥渴难耐。他渐渐觉得亲吻和抚摸已经完全不够，他的手情不自禁的放开了他的硬点，沿着背脊的凹陷处，向下滑去。

要说Tin最喜欢Can身体的哪个部位，除了口感最好的唇，弹性最好的乳珠，那就必须是他挺翘圆润的肉臀了。

纤长的手指沿着裤沿伸进校服裤里，揉捏着充满弹性的臀肉，Can的呻吟不停从两人连接的双唇中溢出。但他没有阻止Tin，反而将腰身往心上人的方向更加送了送。

车内的空间再怎么宽敞也毕竟不如床上。这样一个小小的动作，却轻易的让两人的东西差点擦枪走火。Can的裤子并未完全脱下，隔着布料，Tin一下一下的磨蹭着Can的腿缝。

“Tin……Tin呐……Can喜欢、超喜欢Tin……”

这种别样的折磨简直要将Can给逼疯，他一声声的撒着娇，觉得身体热得不像话，忍不住用脖颈处裸露的肌肤去碰触Tin，想要缓解这种快要让人窒息的情热。

交颈纠缠的亲密比激烈的性爱更加让Tin心动，他追逐着Can的唇，舌头长驱直入，加大了攻城略地的力度。同时按着Can后颈的手也没闲着，一路向下，最终停留在他的臀缝。

Can一下推开了他。

Tin意犹未尽的舔着唇，挑眉看他，眼神里满是蚀骨的狠意。整个车厢都回荡着两人粗重的喘息声。Can的嘴唇因为刚刚的亲吻肿胀发红，白皙的脸此时通红一片，眼睛也湿漉漉的。更别说顶着裤子的那根，早就搭起了帐篷，简直一副欲求不满的直观画面。

“回、回家去。”Can一哆嗦，小声的说，一边抓住他作乱的手，“我不要在车上……”

听到这话的Tin看着Can的目光更加灼热，眼底的火苗仿佛已经把他身上的衣服烧光。捏着Can臀肉的手忍不住狠狠的揉了揉。

“车上也不错。”Tin凑过去咬住他肉肉的下唇，“车玻璃是单面的，外面看不见。”

“不、不要，车上，没有床上舒服。”他一边躲，一边坚持道。

Tin长长的呼出一口气。

两人原地不动停留了一会儿，Tin打开车窗，外面的风从缝隙灌进车内，吹散一室旖旎的味道。

两人草草的整理了一下，跟漂移没两样的将车开回了家。


End file.
